


Roxy's Seyx Mommy (Sexy*)

by DeviousCreator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Roxy also really wants to bone), (Roxy is several shots in), (pretty minor), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary celebration, Arguably Dubcon, Belly Bulging, Blood Drinking, Callbacks to Past Misadventures, Chastity Cages, Choking on Cum, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Descriptions of Troll Reproduction, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic Use of Tongue, Established Relationship, F/F, First Contact, Human/Troll Hybrids (Homestuck), Interspecies Relationship(s), Language Barrier, Overly Long Clothing Descriptions, Roxy Has an Oral Fixation, Semi-Realistic Bulge and Dick Sizes, Semi-Technical Descriptions, Sex in Space, Sexy First Contact, Space Flight, Trans Female Roxy Lalonde, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordless Sex, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousCreator/pseuds/DeviousCreator
Summary: Roxy Lalonde has spent much of her life wondering what she's really doing. When she encounters a beautiful alien, though, that question gets swiftly answered for her.Answered in the form of sex. The sex that they have together.Also known as: Mom Lalonde and The Dolorosa fall in love on a spaceship, and the story of where that takes them.
Relationships: The Dolorosa/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Roxy's Seyx Mommy (Sexy*)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



In this corner, we see Roxy Lalonde. She, a 48 year-old quintuple doctorate of computer science, astrophysics, quantum thermodynamics, interstellar communication systems (she helped develop **_this_** particular degree), and astronautical engineering, is bored.  
  
She is a mother of two (that she _knows of_ , she had many a drunken threesome- foursomes and fivesomes too- in her younger years that makes this number harder. Her hen led her to some dangerous places.) and is married to a beautiful woman.

Okay, the term “married” is a point of confusion for her. She’s not technically married. Never has been and, given her current relationship status, she never will be. Her “Eternally Committed Matesprit” as her partner endlessly reminds her the term is, is none other than an alien who she had the pleasure of making first contact with.

Sexy first contact.

  
  


\-- 13 years + several months earlier --

April 18th, 1996.  
Skaianet Research Lab, in orbit around IO.

680 days after launch.

12 hours before first contact.

The first thing that Roxy is blessing the gods for is the long-range Appearifiers that are installed on this vessel, alongside the Sendificators accompanying them. The ability to zap in a nigh-infinite supply of booze, food, sex toys, and whatever else she can think of is a luxury not afforded anywhere on earth. Well, possibly in the richest households in any given country: the technology exists for a reason and found a purpose in the market like most made for scientific use. 

Out here, though? In the middle of space, with nobody else around? This is where the technology was developed for, and this is where it thrives.

Roxy lets go of her shot glass, the coffee liqueur inside sloshing a bit, but the tension of it holding it inside in the microgravity environment. A bonus of drinking low-proof alcohol, beyond that it takes you longer to get drunk, is the higher viscosity. Especially when mixed with milk.

As an astronaut, Roxy considered all of these factors before deciding what to drink. At the current moment, around 9 shots into a… well, probably 15-20 shot night? 

Hah. Night. It can hardly even be considered a night, considering the sunlight still dimly glaring through the porthole on the other side of her craft. But **_Skaianet_** , as well as NASA, the ESA, and all the other acronymed agencies that deal with space "recommend that all people stationed on extended-term stations for research missions simulate an Earth-based sleep schedule for best mental health results." Personally, Roxy has never kept an Earth-based sleep schedule; even when she was back on Earth, she would regularly stay up until 4 a.m., sleep until 2 p.m., and then fall asleep a good 7 hours later.

If she were to ignore it, though, her pay would get docked.

Yes. She's on a space station, millions of miles from Earth, and she's still worrying about her pay.

Which is what she thinks about as she takes her… 11th shot?

She's lost track.

As the burning, acrid liquid trickles down her throat, a ping comes from the monitor behind her. It's a simple thing: triplicated radar triangulation with high-pass isolation. Small particles, no matter how fast moving, would never trigger the thing, which is why it going off is pretty concerning. 

No, there's only two things that could set it off: a spaceship (yeah frickin right) or a meteor. And the vector shows it heading right for her station.

Roxy's training kicks in right away: she slams down her hand on the emergency hail button, sending out a wide-band transmission to anything that _might_ be in range.

Reasonably? She knows nothing is in range. The manned ship bound for Titan passed out of effective transmission range 10 hours ago.

So?

She takes a 12th shot. Tosses on her pressure suit. And braces for impact.

8 minutes, 25.9 seconds later, a much softer than anticipated impact occurs. 3 systems note problems, but Roxy quickly silences them. All but one, rather.

The A5 airlock has been breached- Forcibly opened, rather. None of the nearby sections have decompressed, and there's no damage to the nearby biosynthesis systems (thankfully).

Some ** _thing_** had to have docked, and boarded.

There are no weapons on board. Roxy is now _forever_ away from Earth, stranded on a research station, with an unknown foreign entity onboard, her safety completely at it's whims.

So… since nothing depressurized, she pulls off her suit. Better for her to potentially die in her cute shorts and shirt than in that stupid spacesuit. She takes tepid, cautious steps- fuck, not steps, she’s in space, they’re not steps. She takes tepid, cautious… floats towards the airlock where the mystery craft attached, anticipating contact with each passing moment.

As she turns the final corner, she hears the noises of the intrepid creature that has made the biosynthesis bay their temporary dwelling. A strange, wet noise fills the air, followed by a repeated crunching.

Well that’s intimidating.

Roxy peers into the area and is faced with, not the disgusting alien monster that she expected, but instead…

A… a beautiful, tall, lithe woman, gulping down the synthetic blood. Well, they look like a woman in every way except 3 notable ways: the horns protruding high above their head, one hooked and the other straight, the deep, pitch skin, and the fact that they are currently 5 blood bags into the 10 blood bag deep emergency supply.

The unknown figure pivots, seemingly sensing Roxy’s presence. They set down the bag that they are drinking from, uprighting their posture. At full height, they are a good 3 feet taller than Roxy’s (admittedly short) 5’4” stature. 

They let out a hiss. It’s not a particularly _harsh_ hiss, but the sound stings Roxy’s ears nonetheless, and she winces in pain. 

The figure responds by holding out a hand, in seeming concern for her safety, and slowly making their way towards Roxy. They’re much more adept in microgravity, closing the distance in a few seconds.

Their hand, the newly visible claws sheathed, softly brushes her face. The caress feels nice after months alone on a space station.

Is she… Is she actually…

Roxy takes a second to steady herself. She’s just made first contact with what is, presumably, an alien species, and some of her first thoughts are genuinely… boning it.

After a moment of consideration, she decides it’s probably the most human thing she could do.

The strange figure, outlined entirely in shades of jade green and black, continues to hold her face, the caress long over but the feeling of being held lingering. Roxy moves to close the gap between the two of them, and the womanly figure responds with a few chirruping sounds, and a beautiful, endearing look.

This is all what Roxy is interpreting from what she understands of human culture, obviously. There is no way that she can know anything about the alien culture, and what her actions could mean to this completely alien figure. How her gestures could possibly mean that she submits fully to the now extremely turned on Dolorosa, how she is offering her body to her, both as a blood offering (not as a kill) and as a sexual offering.

Of course, if Roxy **_did_** know this, she would have undoubtedly have been okay with it.

The Dolorosa's eyes inspect her new prize, each curve and boisterous bulge made all the more alluring by the ochre tone of their skin, the bright color of their hair and their **_vibrantly pink_** eyes contrasting like a work of art. She isn’t sure if this is normal for this species: certainly, this is an adult of the species, she’s been researching them for a while and knows the distinctive traces, but for them to have such beautiful traits?

She almost felt envious. Almost.

Trolls, of course, are themselves a beautiful species with so many beautiful traits. When The Dolorosa fled Alternia, after witnessing her adopted grub’s death, she made it her duty to uphold the virtues of the Troll race, the wonderful things that he had fought for. Earth, or Dgera as the Trolls knew it, was the only place that she knew she could safely flee. The Condesce hadn’t attacked this planet, for some reason.

While she doesn’t know why, she assumes that her presence there won’t change that.

She hadn’t expected that the Humans (Xzapensi) had gotten so far out in their own system. They are a primitive species, technologically: their first spaceships were still using hydrogen propellants instead of space-time manipulation (as was customary with the help of the abilities of the outer gods.) and their simplistic intercontinental communication systems leave something to be desired.

None of this, however, is relevant to claiming her… bounty, as it were.

So, when the Dolorosa pulls sharply at Roxy’s shorts, ripping them off her legs, and repeats this with her shirt, leaving her exposed, her panties the only thing keeping her hen from the world… er- from space, Roxy froze.

Perhaps it is not only the human in this exchange who has sex on the mind.

Or, perhaps the alien is, after all, thinking of eating Roxy.

Christ, not in that way Roxy.

Maybe in that way Roxy.

The Dolorosa leans forward, hooking an arm behind Roxy’s back, her claws ticking at the skin between her hips. Using the leverage she has, she pulls Roxy close, and plants a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Roxy’s brain explodes. Her mind flies through a million different thoughts, from “whoa, i’m kissing an alien,” to “holy carp am i actually going to fuck an alien,” and “wait how am i going to fuck an alien.”

These thoughts only last a few seconds before fangs pierce her lips and the metallic taste of her blood leaks into her mouth. The alien… she’s presuming lady- laps up the blood readily, her tongue piercing into Roxy’s mouth like a bullet, seeking out every crevice.

She feels so… invaded, but at the same time, so hot, and used, and just **_turned on_**.

Her body goes weak, and she feels claws scrape down her back to her ass, ripping her panties off her, exposing her hen.

Now, the alien, of course, stops to survey what has popped out of the discarded undergarments. Their claws fully and securely settled on (into) Roxy’s plump ass (surely drawing little drops of blood, not that she minds), their other hand palms at Roxy’s hen.

The alien, of course, is only seeing it at its half-up state, since Roxy isn’t fully hard yet. 

The palming and prodding helps though.

The alien, though, seems confused and quickly moves on to her breasts, their small-but-perky shape seemingly more familiar to them. 

They take out their claws and grasp sharply at her soft flesh, eliciting squeals and moans as her _extremely_ sensitive breasts send shockwaves through her. When the alien moves their claws to her nipples, all hell breaks loose, and Roxy lets out the loudest moan she has in **years** of sex.

The Dolorosa is startled by the sounds this human is making. She doesn’t really know if they’re good sounds or bad sounds, but by the continued **_response_** of their sexual member, she’s taking them as good sounds. She prods more at their delicate and pliable rumblespheres, fascinated by how warm and supple they feel. When compared to her own, they are like gellated sugar snacks.

Letting go of the human, The Dolorosa steps out of her dress, revealing her undergarments: a brasserie-corset combination piece with a full lace trim, leading down to a garter belt, above a pair of thick cotton-and-silk panties, lace trim again, and finally, stockings held up by the garter belt. 

She, of course, made all of these herself. She is an excellent seamstress.

Roxy is struck by just how much **_hot lingerie_** this alien is packing, and how comparatively little she is wearing. Given, she didn’t join this mission expecting to get down and dirty with E.T., but she still feels underdressed.

She manages to stutter out “heeeyyy ur a lot moerr preapered for tis then me”

Yeah, that was barely a proper sentence. She’s going to leave the speaking for when she’s not sloshed as hell.

Instead, she pulls herself back towards the sexy alien, having floated away in the time they were undressing, and runs her hands down the revealed skin. It’s soft to the touch, pliable to a caress, yet solidifies under harder pressure.

They take this as an opportunity to grab at her ass, the feeling of their claws dragging across it sending electric shivers up her spine. They retract their claws and start to wander their way down her ass, poking and feeling. Finally, they find a hole, and roxy lets out a gasp.

Seemingly realizing that the hole was… unlubricated, they pull their hand back and slip it in their panties, coming back with a jade-colored fluid.

They bring their hand back to her ass, and slip in one finger. Immediately, she doubles over: the fluid tingles and aches and _burns_ in an increasingly erotic way, making each movement of their finger feel like the pulsing of a vibrator, the lewd sensation bringing her to the edge and pulling her back with only one finger.

Her head securely in the crook of this alien’s neck, the alien probing her depths, her mouth drooling with each movement, the alien decides to take this opportunity to slip in a second finger.

The **_stretch_** and **_pull_** and the simple feeling of being opened up already turning Roxy into a horny, obscene mess, the additional finger just adds to it. Her hen is at full mast now, straining and dripping with pre.

A third finger slips in, probing and pressing, and stretching her. But before she knows it her suitor pulls out.

She mewls in need, desperate for the sensation to return, and as she does she looks down.

What she is met with is beyond suggestive, evoking a carnal need inside her. Of course, as beautiful as they are, and as many wonderful things as they’ve done to her body, she didn’t expect it could get better.

The monster of a thing that reveals itself after they drop their panties shatters that idea. Its girth is easily 50% more than her hen’s, its length more than double, and it twists and turns seemingly at will.

On both sides of it, flared leaf-like bits wiggle, desperately reaching for some contact. Finally, at the very end of it, a hooked tip, still soft and wiggling, in a similar shape to the horns on their head, caps off the beautiful lewd thing.

That was… _that_ was about to go _inside_ her.

**_Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk._ **

They grasp the tip of it, slicking their hand up by sliding it down the length, a relieved look falling over their face as they do. 

(Apparently it’s been a while)

They guide the tip towards her hole, prepped and waiting, and slowly slip it in and-

The electric, pulsing, **_orgasmic_** feeling returns to her. The _stretch_ and _pull_ of their member slipping itself inside of her, twitching as it does, as if it has a mind of its own, fills her and she struggles to stop from screaming.

And then they take their slicked up hand, and grasp her hen and Roxy’s mind goes white.

The press of their member in her ass, each little side-tentacle squirming and tickling her newly erogenous insides, and they haven’t even gotten to the hilt yet.

Is she even going to be able to _take_ them to the hilt?

The movement of their hand on her ragingly engorged hen, its full 7 inches straining, trying to get more contact, to feel **_even more_**. 

They push more into her, leveraging her against a panel on the wall. It’s fine, it won’t do anything _too_ bad. She pulls herself more against them, needily, desperate for more touch.

And then, at long last, they hilt. The bulge in Roxy’s stomach is **_noticeable_** , and _gods does that feel so good_. It makes her almost feel full, like she’s nice and pregnant.

But then they start to pull out, and they take her ability to think with them. The slurping, obscene sounds as they continue to stroke her. As they pull out, she starts to feel so _empty_ , needy for their… fuck it, she’s going to call it a bulge. It fits.

So, she grabs for them, pulls them closer. Forces them back into her.

And they gladly do it.

They pump in and out, in and out, fucking her on their bulge, her mind going blank. She thinks she’s cum at least once, the warm drip coming out of her hen is too strong to just be pre, she thinks, but it doesn’t matter, it all feels too good.

She feels their bulge start to twitch inside of her, just as they press up against her prostate in just the right way and she explodes, all the pressure and emotion and fervid sensual energy giving way to the most electric, full body, overstimulating orgasm she’s ever had.

But the alien isn’t done yet, they’re still pumping into her, twitching and pulsing and sending her mind past the edge, her muscles spasming and clenching down on them.

And finally, with an **_eruption_** , they cum. They fill her, bulging her belly with cum until it won’t hold any more, until it squirts out into the air of the station.

They drop her.

She doesn’t fall, of course, she floats, loose-limbed in the air, dripping into the station.

They pull her back and caress her, holding her close to their breast. 

And, in the warmth of the moment, she falls into a deep sleep.

\---

The two of them had settled in a cozy upstate New York house, free from the prying eyes of both citizens (who weren’t supposed to know about aliens quite yet) and from other governmental entities (who, for some fucking reason, weren’t **_told_** about first contact). It suits them quite well. Even better, the town they ended up settling in was known as Rainbow Falls, perfect for their extremely gay asses.

As Roxy sits and contemplates her first loving meeting with her now partner, her two children come bounding down the stairs. They get along with each other so much more than she could have ever anticipated, a fact that gives her warm fuzzies. 

One of them, Roxy chose the name for: Rose. Though both of them are Troll/Human hybrids, Rose falls much closer to the human side, having a pale-brown skin tone with only a hint of grey (Roxy found out that the deep deep grey tone of Porrim is something that happens only when Trolls become adults), startlingly lavender eyes (just like her mother!), a wave of curls (that she keeps back with a headband), and tiny pricks of horns that branch into sharp nubs. She’s everything that Roxy could have hoped for in a child.

Their other child, who Porrim (Roxy’s wife) insisted get to choose her own name, is named Kanaya. She’s the older of their two kids, and when Porrim was pregnant Roxy had to learn a lot about Troll anatomy. First she had to realize that, even though they may come out looking more or less human in the end, whatever children the two of them had together would initially have to hatch from an egg first. Trolls lack the ability to produce live young. Instead, they hatch first as grubs and pupate into the humanoid shape that we all know so well.

She’s remarkable in a few ways. First, when she first hatched, Roxy was absolutely sure that she was going to look precisely identical to Porrim. Now that she’s older, of course, she can see the minute differences between them, but the level of similarity between them is fascinating to her. She has wonderful wavy black hair just like her mom, barely pale-tinted Grey skin, and vibrant jade green eyes. Like Porrim, her blood is jade green. She was the calmer of the two, and honestly easier to take care of.

Rose beats Kanaya down the stairs by virtue of sliding down the railing, something that the “ever so sophisticated” Kanaya would never do (Her kids are so silly). They’re 12 and 13, respectively, though Rose goes out of her way to remind them that “She’s almost a teen and deserves the same respect.” Roxy _can’t possibly imagine where she got that from_. They’re excited balls of energy today because they get to go to their “Grandpa Harley”’s today. With that, they get to see Jade, Vriska, Jude, and Joey, a sizable portion of their friends. 

The occasion is, of course, the 6 sweep anniversary of Roxy and Porrim’s committed matespritship. While Roxy is always happy to have Jake take care of her kids (he’s an old friend, after all), she had to do some convincing to get Porrim comfortable enough to leave them in “the hands of that she-devil”.

Apparently Jake’s newest spouse and Porrim have some… history.

“aw kiddos r u ‘bout ready to go??” she said to them as they each plop down on the couch. They sit right next to each other, of course. Rose pipes up first, “I have my suitcase sufficiently packed, and I’m prepared to leave, mother.” She smirks at her as she finishes. She always likes to act so prim and put together, but especially when she can talk down to Roxy. Kanaya chimes in a second afterwards “I Do Have All Of My Things Put Together Mother.”

The strange way that each of her kids speak is a “quirk”, as her wife tells her. It’s a **_thing_** in troll culture, and Porrim was elated when they first started to develop them. She had worried that, because of their human genes, they might not, and that, if they were ever introduced to homeworld trolls, they could be ostracized for it.

(To be honest, Roxy is more afraid that they _ever could be_ exposed to other homeworld trolls. They always sound terrifying.)

She musses up Rose’s hair, intentionally screwing up the way that she has put her headband in. She always complains when Rox does that, but it’s worth it to show her motherly affection. She rubs Kanaya’s cheek lovingly. “well hell be here in jus a min so birng them to th front of the house.” she slurs out, seemingly barely keeping her words together.

They lumber off, to get their stuff, and Roxy notices her…

Wow.

Damn.

Porrim is dressed all up to the nines in the outfit that, of course, Roxy knows she had been planning on wearing for the anniversary since a month ago, when she started making it. A breathtaking dress, hugs her curves, from her ample breasts (“rumblespheres”), to her dumptruck of an ass.

Boy, had Roxy enjoyed partaking of that ass so many times, and she is looking forward to it again this evening. The dress has a pink ribbon of bows coming from the left shoulder, drifting past the right hip, curving back and finally cutting off in a stylish flourish at knee level. Her chest is bare but for a silken lace half-heart pattern outlining her cleavage perfectly. The right shoulder is strapless, a triangle of jade green peeking out starting just after the lace from the half-heart converged, and growing into a solid patch as it transitions to the back. On the other side of the dress, that same jade green starts right below the bows at the same height and moves to the back. Roxy of course knows the back is fully open (she’d seen the sketches many times). Under the thin strip of jade is black lace, framing right underneath Rosa’s bust line to her waist with a beautiful swirl pattern (it was apparently a traditional Alternian pattern, and it takes a long time to make by hand), before a trimmed black skirt in a V shape (we all know where it aims) which at around knee length cuts off at an angle leading down to the right.

She looks angelic. Perfect. Roxy is stunned at how lucky she is to have such a beautiful Eternally Commited Matesprit. 

“I take it the dress is a success then, dear?” 

This snaps Roxy out of her haze. “oh my gooooodddddd baaaaaaabbbbeeeeee!!” she practically _squeals_ , to the pleasure of her wife. She replies, “Go+o+d, I was so+mewhat co+ncerned that the bo+ws might be a bit… **_garish,_** but I do+ believe they tie the piece to+gether.”

She illustrates this by doing a quick spin and Roxy takes the opportunity to _squee_ again.

“Darling, if yo+u co+ntinue to+ do+that, I might just have to+ + the ante, and then the kids co+uld catch us. That wo+uld be a _dangero+us_ situatio+n to+ be in, wo+uldn’t it?”

She capped off the sentence by dragging the claw on her thumb down Roxy’s cheek, the sensation causing a shiver to run up her spine. 

_Oh fuck she was_ **_so_ ** _ready for what they were going to do tonight._

“Could you two possibly hold off for three minutes?” comes a call from the top of the stairs. Fuck. Rose definitely just caught them.

It’s not like they are _against_ being amorous around their children, of course, but… Rose catches on too quickly to what they’re thinking. She’s too smart for her own good. To be fair, it probably doesn’t help that one of her moms was more or less “Expert on troll reproduction” and her other mom is more or less “Human expert on trolls (also she has 5 doctorates, c’mon people)” ever since first contact was made at Io, and second contact was made at the observatory on the island in the pacific. Though Jake and Roxy are probably two of the most _academically_ qualified people in the world, their talents are (in Roxy’s opinion) being wasted on being informants to government agencies. Being real, she just wants to “selixy bone her wief and do soem spaec shid” as she had (not so nicely) said to the head of NASA when they insisted that both Porrim and Roxy remain sequestered.

But, if it hadn’t been for that, they may not have had their wonderful children. All in all, it was a positive.

“While you two were busy… doing whatever it was you were just doing, the doorbell rang.”

Dang it! Jake must be here. Roxy springs up from her seat. “cmon grils your uncle jake is here.” The two girls stroll to the door, their excitement obvious but reserved; They were, after all, both _sophisticated_ young women.

Roxy can’t help but laugh. **_All_** of their demeanor _screams_ Rosa to her; it was as if her kids were two little clones of her wife. It doesn’t help that one of them looks like a _literal_ clone of her.

As she throws open the door, she is greeted by a bespoke moustached fellow, outfitted in a pair of grey-green camo shorts and a bright green short-sleeved button-down shirt on top. He looks like someone shoved together the safari and a high-class party, which is exactly what Roxy thinks of when she thinks "Jake Harley". "Why hello there darling! And my oh my! Who are you two?" He leans over and down to the two girls, his own stature quite handily towering over their comparatively short forms.

"Jake, you saw us two months ago. We can't hardly have grown too much since then." Rose replies, a slight edge to her voice that implies that she’s already annoyed at Jake’s antics. Kanaya nods along, seconding Rose’s assertion. Jake sighs, adjusting the pith helmet that he’s never found without. “Nothing gets by you two kids. Anyhow, didn’t I tell you to call me Uncle Jake?” He reaches out and ruffles Rose’s hair, getting an annoyed look from her. “Alright _Uncle Jake,_ here’s my 3 suitcases then.” Kanaya snarked, pressing the first of her suitcases into his arms. Roxy can see the heft of it from her position.

That’s always the way that these girls get back at people. Snark, passive aggressiveness, and backhanded comments. That’s why she loves them though, they’re her little flighty broads.

She… probably shouldn’t say that about her own kids. 

After the bags are packed into his Jeep, the kids hugged and kissed, and the goodbyes said, Roxy settles down against the door. Her wife is settled into the couch, staring her down, piercing jade eyes tearing the clothes off of her before she even has a moment to consider doing that herself.

“No+w dear, I kno+w that we had a who+le thing planned o+ut but… Perhaps we start with the sex, and end with the go+rgeo+us dinner.” 

That was… very forward. Roxy walks over the room to the couch and straddles Porrim’s hips. As she does, her wife hooks a claw into her skirt, sliding it down her hips, the galaxy print of it as gaudy as it sounds. It drops to the ground, a lacy (and bulged) pair of panties underneath. “I’m glad yo+u’re enjo+ying these,” remarks Porrim, with a smirk. Roxy starts to undo the buttons of her blouse: a pale pink affair with a cute 4 eyed cat on the breast pocket. 

She’s had to tone down the T-shirts since working with the US government, but she **_refuses_** to stop wearing printed skirts (much to the chagrin of both her handler _and_ her wife, though her wife **_loves_** her galaxy skirt. “Reminds me of home,” she’d say “and in a good way,” she’d follow it up with). 

As she finishes with her blouse buttons, she pulls it together in a sort of strip-tease. She squeezes her breasts forward, fully in Rosa’s face, getting a chirrup out of her. She is always so cute when she’s horny. Finally, she pulls her top fully off, her breasts bouncing slightly, having been released from the constraining shirt. 

_Immediately_ Porrim brings a hand up to cup at her bra, the fabric soft and pliable. Roxy holds in soft squeals and whimpers as a claw softly drags across the top of her breast, trailing down to tease her nipple. She pulls her head forward and aggressively meets her wife’s lips, the need overwhelming her. Their lips clash in a battle, the taste of sweet flesh overwhelming Roxy’s senses as she takes in as much of her Eternally Committed Matesprit as she can. The wetness of her lips, the sharpness of her fangs, the way that she softly bites down on her lips when she needs more, how much it is so **_desperately_** clear that she wants to bite down deep into Roxy and drink from her. 

As the thought escapes her mind, Rosa does exactly that, dipping her to the side and plunging her fangs into her throat. The feeling is electrifying, a shock through her as she can feel her love drinking from her, caressing her bosom and supporting her back at the same time that she makes her _truly_ hers. It’s the most intimate act that they can do, and obviously they don’t do it around the kids, so Rosa can get “horny” for it, as she puts it. 

As Porrim finishes and her fangs retract, she brushes her tongue over the incisions, some special chemical substance working quickly to close the holes before Roxy can lose too much blood. Then, for good measure, she sucks and nibbles at the skin, eliciting yet more moans from the now squirming and extremely worked up Roxy.

Finally, she brings Roxy back up and teases at her lips, kissing her softly. “Always so+ sweet and nice, just like the perso+n it’s co+ming from.” she softly says, before laying another kiss on Roxy’s mouth. Roxy can taste the slight metallic tinge to her, a sensory reminder of what just happened, beyond the light-headedness and the wonderful pain in her neck. She kisses back, roughly, as she attempts to grind into Rosa.

At this, Porrim hooks her fingers into Roxy’s panties and slides them slowly down, revealing a testament to Roxy’s misbehavior. For Roxy, beneath those bulging panties, is caged nice and tight.

Recall all those misadventures that she mentioned earlier? Not knowing how many threesomes and moresomes she had gotten into?

Well, upon getting hitched to her beautiful, stunning alien wife, Roxy didn’t exactly stop them. Women are just so beautiful, and the occasional man could catch her off guard, not to mention the wonderful people that lay outside those two. This didn’t bother Porrim overly much: On her planet, polyamory was not uncommon, and even moreso, she had been… _involved_ in several of the incidents (again to the stern disapproval of their handlers), and was very supportive of Roxy freely expressing her love.

But, Roxy was **_adamant_** that the only person who should have her is Porrim. So, upon discussing it, they had agreed that a chastity cage (once Roxy had explained what it was) would be the best (and hottest) way of doing it. Now, except for very special circumstances, Roxy stays nice and caged, her cock unable to do anything but strain against it. 

And, right now, it is doing quite a lot of straining against it. Porrim palms the adorable little bulge, another whimper coming out of her love’s mouth, as she contemplates what to do. “Plaeeseee” slowly slides out of Roxy’s mouth, solidifying her decision, so she turns her partner around, shoves her hand in Roxy’s bra, and slicks her other one up in her nook.

They had long ago discovered, collectively, the aphrodisiac qualities of troll bulge fluid (and Roxy’s love of it), and as porrim brings her hand up to Roxy’s other tit, she already knows what is going to happen. Sure enough, a borderline _scream_ of pleasure lets loose from her love. Roxy, meanwhile, is trying to find the words to ask for what she wants.

After a few more minutes of moaning, groping, and squealing from having her knockers played with, she finds them. “Babe u shud let me suck ur bulge again.”

The last time Roxy had _attempted_ to suck (deepthroat) Porrim’s bulge, she had collapsed on the ground nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. While she didn’t lose points for technique, she did lose points for causing her partner to panic and rush her to a hospital (once again eliciting annoyance from their handlers. “How are we supposed to keep an alien secret if you just keep showing yourselves everywhere?” they had asked. The Dolorosa had simply responded “Well, I wo+re a scarf.”).

Rosa pets her head as she contemplates it. After a few moments of her wife nuzzling against her hand, she relents. “Alright, lo+ve, but o+nly if yo+u pro+mise to be careful this time.”

Having been given ample permission, Roxy hops off of her lover's lap and situates herself between her legs. At this, Rosa hikes her dress up, revealing her beautifully ornate panties, and a garter belt with her sign in lace on the side of it. Roxy can’t help but admire the beauty of it all. A moment later, though, she has plunged her head into the fabric, breathing deep the scent of her lover.

Roxy pulls the panties aside and licks at the folds of what she has come to know as a troll’s nook. The taste fills her mouth, as the sound of ‘Rosa moaning and saying “Yes, yo+u’re so+ go+o+d at that” fills her ears. She has, of course, had plenty of practice. After all, in the aforementioned threesomes and moresomes, she was almost always a turbo-bottom, servicing as many genitals with her mouth as she could.

She also had one hell of an oral fixation.

She plunges a finger into the folds, feeling for those two little spots that she knows drives her love crazy. Unlike a human, she doesn’t have a little nub on the outside- no, she has two little spots on the inside. In time with her finger, she pulses her tongue in and out, putting more pressure on them until she feels a familiar friend press against the top of her head.

She’s always loved Porrims bulge. The subtle texture of it, compared to a human cock. The leaflike protrusions on the side that make taking it such an _experience_ compared to a human cock. The **_taste and sensation_** compared to a human cock.

It’s just objectively better, in Roxy’s opinion.

She slurps up the length of it, getting a full mouth of jade erotic fluid. All of the nerves on her face are tingling, an electric fire of stimulation exacerbating her already strong oral fixation. Then, she pulls the tip into her mouth as she fingers between several of the folds. Rosa screams out in pleasure, her head sliding back and her hands coming to cup the back of Roxy’s head.

Slurping and sucking, Roxy continues to work Porrim’s bulge until it is fully out, her tongue dancing with the tip of it as the length of the bulge writhes in her hand. Slowly, pumping, she brings Porrim to the edge.

And then, just as Porrim is about to release, she does what Rosa is afraid of. The entire length of it disappears into her mouth, her throat visibly bulging with the thickness. Rosa can’t hold herself in, though, and the cool fluid starts to pump out of her and down Roxy’s throat. 

Roxy, of course, feels every drip and drop of it, markedly cooler than her body, sliding down her throat, until she can’t hold any more, belly distended ever so slightly, and she’s forced to release her hold on the bulge inside her. Coughing, sputtering, and spitting, jade genetic fluid all over her lips and mouth. She’s drowning in ecstasy and her lover’s seed, and she loves it.

Porrim, of course, loves it too. The hand that was prior caressing the top of Roxy’s head comes down to her cheek, petting it softly. Roxy leans into it, her lover’s touch so nice and intimate, her insides tingling.

“heh bab u got mee all geen” She sputters in between choked breaths. “know i geet to paeint u”. She winks. Her lover, of course, already knows what she’s planning, and her bulge is getting ready for another round as she is mounted.

She unzips the side of her dress. “I sincerely wo+uld desire to+ no+t destro+y this dress,” she remarks, sliding it down, careful to avoid her bulge. With that out of the way, Roxy sidles her way up on top, kissing her wife again, while her wife takes the time to slick her fingers. Mid-kiss, Porrim plunges her fingers into Roxy, her love gasping and arching her back in response. 

Stretched and fingered, she leans in and grinds against the cooler flesh of her love. She just keeps kissing and kissing as Porrim slips in another finger, pressing and stretching until finally, after several minutes, she pulls her fingers out.

She replaces them with the cool tip of her bulge, the bulge fluid in her tingling and amplifying each touch. As the folds on the side slip inside her and writhe around, she squeals at the intensity.

She will never get tired of this.

The stretch pulls her back from the ecstatic edge, and she leans back into Porrim, who is now half-way inside her. She nibbles around ‘Rosa’s ears and neck, whispering moans rewarding her as she continues to be filled. Finally, as the stretch bulges her stomach just slightly more, and the sensation is just too much, she bites down on the meat of Rosa’s shoulder, her love starting to pull out, her own bulge still straining against its cage. 

Her wife starts up again, building a rhythm, each thrust plunging deep, flaring her nerves and driving her mind further from lucidity. Each thrust feels like it is fucking her very soul, driving conscious thought out of her. Each movement reminds her of the cage on her hen, the pressure unbearable and borderline painful. She’s slowly reaching the brink; the fall that is to come burying her in layer after layer of fugue, pleasure and electricity and noise.

With an eruption, Roxy comes, plastering thin slick on her wife’s chest from the still locked cage. She collapses into a liquid pile of limbs and sex and cum, her stomach suitably bulged and cool from the slurry that is being pumped into it, as her wife climaxes inside her. 

Minutes pass, Porrim’s bulge having retracted at some point leaving Roxy a dripping, drooling mess. Her wife is petting her hair, holding her close and softly whispering how wonderful she is into her ear. She slowly regains lucidity, each moment more cognition returning and her realizing how much of a sheer mess she is.

“loev i defs need to clen myshelf up” Roxy slurs through half-open lips, leaning up to kiss softly around her lips before finally reaching her goal, the soft flesh parting to meet and reciprocate her kisses.

“I will begin with the fo+o+d preparatio+ns, yo+u go+ sho+wer.” she commands, patting her head twice and lifting her off her. And so, Roxy lifts herself up to go to the warm shower, a delicious meal and a beautiful wife awaiting her when she returns.


End file.
